


Coming Back Down

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: Instagram Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blonde!Mickey, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, M/M, but nope, reunited, surprise bitch, they think mickey is dead, we love mickey milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: @multxifandom on Instagram said: "i was wondering if you could write a fic where mickey fakes his death in mexico and comes back to chicago? maybe hes blonde idk but they get back together"Here's Mickey realizing that there's no way in hell he's lasting in Mexico without his ginger idiot.Kind of a song-fic; featuring the song "Coming Back Down" by Hollywood Undead.I accept prompts! Hop on over to my Instagram @jaimehandrahan! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	Coming Back Down

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this is my first posted prompt post! i think my next story will be a soulmate AU! i love those! let me know if you read any good ones!

On the television in the Gallagher living room, there was fire, videos of an explosion, people running for safety, and a woman talking words that seemed to make the weight on Ian Gallagher’s chest grow heavier and heavier with every breath the woman took.

 

_“And here you see in this video behind me, an explosion went off today in Taxco, killing many people in the process. One of the fallen is believed to be escaped convict Mikhalio Milkovich of Chicago. They have identified him by the tattoos adorning one of the bodies. The inmate had apparently tattooed his boyfriend’s name on him in prison that eventually lead to his identification. The tattoos “Ian Galegar” and “Fuck U-Up” are apparently not too common in this area of Mexico. More on the story tonight at eight.”_

Ian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Mickey was _dead_? Ian had a little bit of hope that someday they would find each other once again. He believed with all his heart that Mikhalio Aleksandr Milkovich was his soulmate. Mickey ruined all other guys for him.

 

Ian didn’t know what to do. One second he was staring at the television spewing some shit about a lost cat, the next he was on the floor. The crushing pain in his chest too much to bear as he curled himself in a ball and dissolved into a fit of tears. The pain radiating out of his chest only increased as time went on. He blocked out anything and everything. Mickey was dead. Mickey was never coming back. Mickey was gone.

 

Mickey.

 

That was the one word Ian had been mumbling as he rocked back and forth on the ground as he sobbed. The tears seemed endless and he felt like he was never going to be able to stop. Not now, not ever, not as long as Mickey was dead and he was still living. That thought seemed to be the only constant in his thinking. Find Mickey. There’s only one way.

 

“-an! Ian! Can you hear me? Ian!” Ian barely made out Lip’s voice as he continued to sob on the ground. There was only one way. Only one thing to do. He needed Mickey to be okay. Why did this keep happening to him? Mickey was fine in Mexico, he was drinking tequila on the beach while watching the sunset. Why did this happen to his Mickey?

 

“Ian, I need you to calm down. Please, you’re scaring me Ian.” Lip’s voce broke through Ian’s thoughts once more and he finally locked eyes with his older brother. There was panic in his eyes and mixed with it was sympathy. He had heard too, great. Ian began breathing in sync with his brother, greedily taking in the air as he could finally breathe again. He stared at his brother with more tears falling down his cheeks and wordlessly wrapped his arms around Lip.

 

“He’s- He’s gone, Lip! Mickey’s dead!” Ian sobbed into his brother’s shoulder. Lip just shushed him and let him cry it out. When Ian seemed to have calmed down, Lip released his brother and looked down at his tearstained face with such sympathy it made Ian need to leave. He wanted to grieve by himself for now. He’d come back later.

 

“I’m- uh. I’m gonna go for a walk. To clear my head.” Lip just nodded and Ian picked himself up off the floor and made his way out the door. He pulled his headphones out of his pocket and plugged them into the iPhone 7 adapter and plugged them into his phone. Soon enough, the words of Danny Murillo filled his ears as the familiar and so fitting Hollywood Undead song filled the silence.

 

 _“I just can't escape_  
_It's like you're here with me now_  
_But the words you say_  
_They always seem to fade out_  
_Since you been away_  
_I'm just a face in the crowd_  
_Someday, someday_  
_I know you're coming back_

 _Down in the dirt_  
_With your blood on my hands_  
_I blacked out_  
_But now I do understand_  
_That you were too good_  
_For this world so you left it_  
_Everything turned red_  
_And then you made an exit_  
_I don't even know_  
_If it was your time_  
_But like all good things_  
_That pass you by_  
_Its like a lost soul_  
_In the time of need_  
_It made my grow up fast_  
_And put some blood on my knees_  
_And you don't even know_  
_What's beyond you_  
_Thinking you could never die_  
_Like you're bullet proof_  
_So I guess you had to leave_  
_You were born with wings_  
_But you were never happy_  
_Til the angels sing”_

By this point, there were tears steadily making their way down his cheeks as he listened to the rest of the song. He didn’t know when he ended up at the high school bleachers, but he made it there. The tears continuously leaked from his eyes as he listened to “Coming Back Down” on a loop.

 

_“Our spot, man.”_

Ian squeezed his eyes shut tight as he thought about his late partner. It broke his heart into a million little pieces at the thought of never seeing Mickey again. He walked under the bleachers and took a seat that seemed to hold so many memories for the two of them. He relished in the thought that he would at least have memories of Mickey to hold onto.

 

Ian took out his earbuds and just stared down at the phone in his hands. He had unknowingly pulled up a picture of him and Mickey, taken so long ago. When they were happy. Before Bipolar Disorder kicked his ass and before Sammi turned out to be a psychopath. They were in bed in the picture, Ian sitting up against the wall and Mickey between his legs with his back to Ian’s chest. They had the best day together and both of them looked so happy and content. Ian cried just a little bit more and then he heard it.

 

A gasp.

 

Someone had been watching him cry? Who the fuck does that? Ian spun to the left as quickly as he could manage and caught a head of blonde hair. The man had his back to him and appeared to be smoking a cigarette. That’s when Ian noticed that he had beer cans surrounding him and many packs of cigarettes. The person seemed to have been there even longer than Ian and just noticed him now.

 

Ian had heard the person mutter, “Fuck it.” Before standing up abruptly and turning towards Ian. Before Ian could make out who the person was, the person broke out into a sprint and was in Ian’s arms before he even had the chance to speak. Ian was shocked for a moment before slowly hugging the mystery person back. He had no idea who this man was but apparently they both needed a hug. That’s when Ian got a whiff of what this person smelled like. He smelled exactly like his Mickey and he just let himself enjoy this moment.

 

_“I like how he smells.”_

“Gallagher.” The man finally spoke up and Ian froze. He went completely rigid in the man’s grasp and immediately pulled himself away to look down at his face. When Ian did, he cried for a completely different reason.

 

Standing before him was Mickey Milkovich, blonde and tattoo-less.  He was smiling sadly up at Ian and Ian thought he was going to faint right then and there. He hugged Mickey to his chest for what felt like hours but was probably mere minutes. Mickey pulled away and looked up at Ian with his baby blues that Ian loved so much.

 

Ian leaned down for a gentle kiss, capturing Mickey’s lips. They stood there for a long time, just kissing while they both had tears running down their faces. Ian wasn’t even mad that Mickey faked his death, he was just so happy to finally have his boyfriend back in his arms. That was all that really mattered to him in this moment.

 

“Thank you for coming back.” Ian whispered against Mickey’s lips. _Thank you for coming back down._ Ian thought of his song then, and how somehow Mickey had come back down. For him. Ian decided that he would never let Mickey’s words fade out. Not now, not ever.


End file.
